Existing business process engines do not provide built in features that allow specifying social context for each element of a workflow definition. Integration of business applications with social platforms typically requires additional development effort for each business process and requires expertise in the social platform of choice.
Presently, organizations typically deploy process management and workflow tools to manage a process without systematic integration in the social collaboration network that support collaborative interaction within the broader set of activities engaged in by the organization's workforce. Current workflow tools typically come either without a social collaboration component, or with a special purpose collaboration tool that is closely wedded to the associated process tool. This usually results in a fractured user experience.
In addition, business process workflows are designed using standard workflow tools without integration with social collaboration platforms. Integration with social platforms is typically added on separately, and as an enhancement. As a result, workflow participants usually have to explicitly switch between existing business process tools (where the workflow activity is implemented) and collaboration tools (where work is socialized/shared/collaborated upon) to socialize and collaborate around the activity. As a result, the user adoption of social collaboration solution within an Enterprise suffers and may even result is eventual failure. A need therefore exists for a business process that embeds social collaboration features into existing business process workflows.